


Sunday | Home

by Laika_the_wife



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shaving, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife
Summary: Even’s eyes twinkle as he presses his lips on Isak’s. The kiss is hungry and happy, they are smiling into each other’s mouths, purring with the joy of being intimate with the one you love. It is not a kiss to say hello or good morning, it is a kiss with a solid presence right here and right now. It is a sex kiss, and those are a wild and powerful breed.





	Sunday | Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world! I'm the evil behind the heartbreak that is the Reflections series. This is a somewhat pointless love filled hotness that I wrote for a change of pace. I hope you like it!

Isak has been sleeping badly again, and that has made him grumpy, unreasonable and difficult to work with, even for himself. He had a deadline last week and pulling an all-nighter - well, two, to be honest - messed up his rhythm and sleeping schedule so badly that he’s still picking up the pieces. The days have been a gray mist of drowsy and snappy. But today Isak opens his eyes, looks at the alarm clock and sees that he has slept for ten hours straight.

Even isn’t in the bed with him. Isak presses his hand on Even’s place, but the sheets are cool. Even has been up and about for a while already. It was about time he put his feet up, Isak thinks as he reaches for his phone.

‘I’m up.’

Isak hears Even’s phone buzz in the kitchen. He hears Even chuckle when he reads the message.

‘Should I do something about that?’

Isak smirks at Even’s reply. And when he receives a row of eggplant emoji he laughs out loud. The laughter makes a nest on his lips and curls up comfortably.

‘I’ll let you know when. Stay in the kitchen.’

Even responds with a kissy face emoji and Isak puts his phone down. He needs to take a good long piss and a quick shower. So he gets up and walks to the bathroom, barefoot and totally naked. The late morning sun lingers on his skin in warm patches and all the world seems to be white, pure and new. Fresh sheets, Isak decides, he returns to pull the old ones out and takes them with him to the laundry basket in the bathroom.

Isak turns the shower on. He tests the water with his hand first, and yes, Even has taken a shower last time. The water is way too cold for Isak. Even likes his cold showers, he says they help him wake up. Isak hates being cold. It reminds him of the past he’d like to forget. So he turns the heat higher and when the shower is nice and steaming he steps under it. Warmth is purring inside him as he thinks about what he’s about to do soon with Even. How he will soon feel Even’s body against his, taste his skin.

The shower gel foams gently and smells good. Isak lathers it on his skin, enjoying the slippery glide it gives his hands. He rubs himself all over, eyes half closed, taking special care in cleaning his semi hard dick and making sure his asshole is pristine. His eyes catch the razor and he smirks softly.

The shower takes longer than Isak has planned, and poor Even is still stuck in the kitchen when Isak finally emerges from the bathroom. But he is sure that Even will find the wait worth it. He is now rock hard, and completely smooth. It’s all gone, his balls are bare, his ass hairless. It feels a bit weird. But also hella sexy. Isak puts on the fresh sheets and dives under the covers. He grabs his phone and gasps silently at the picture Even has sent him. He has lifted his shirt up, unzipped his jeans, and his dick’s outline stands out clearly through his underwear.

‘I’m sorry, who is this?’

Even laughs.

“How much longer do I have to wait?”

Isak puts the phone in silent mode and places it on the nightstand.

“Come on, the man of my life. Come get what’s yours.” Suddenly Isak feels a bit nervous. Self conscious, more accurately. What if Even doesn’t like his surprise? What if he thinks it makes him look like a little boy? Well, not  _ little _ , he is in his own opinion a bit above average sized, but still. There is a chance Even won’t like him shaved, isn’t there? Isak squirms restlessly but when he feels the sheet rub against his bare flesh he has to stifle a moan before he spoils the surprise. If Even doesn’t like this, at least Isak does. He likes it a lot.

Isak looks at Even coyly from under the covers. Even’s jeans are still unzipped, his bulge is still prominent and commanding. Isak can’t take his eyes off it. Even chuckles softly.

“See something you like?”

“Hell yes. Bring it to me.”

Even raises his eyebrow and lifts his arms, grabbing the doorframe.

“Why don’t you come and get it?”

Isak wants to. He really wants to get out of the bed and crawl to Even on all fours, blow him right there and then. But that would ruin the surprise. So he shakes his head.

“I’m too lazy.”

Isak loves the face Even makes when he pretends to be shocked but can’t hide his laughter. It’s one of his favourites. Bubbling under the top three list is the face Even is making now, as he’s walking to the bed. A mixture of anticipation, sternness and lust. It makes Isak shiver.

“Dance for me”, Isak asks. Even stops midway and smiles.

“You know I can’t dance.”

“Don’t ever let that stop you.”

Even sighs. He’s still smiling. He seems to like the idea of pleasing his man more than he dislikes the idea of dancing for him. He asks Isak put some music on. Isak grabs his phone and soon Radiohead starts playing. Even laughs out loud.

“Are you teasing me?”

“No?”

“Since when has Creep been erotic music?”

“They do say ‘fucking’, don’t they?”

Even laughs again. Isak can’t stop smiling. 

“They also say ‘a perfect body’, so I now officially declare Creep your new stripping anthem.”

“Stripping anthem.” Even’s eyes sparkle. “I like it. But start the song over, I want to build in the mood.”

Isak restarts the song and Even starts to dance. He rocks his hips in a slow figure eight motion, hums along the song and looks so beautiful and happy that Isak’s heart is about to burst. The pressure travels into lower regions as Even takes off his shirt. His movements are softer now, smoother, he is obviously getting into the mood. No, he is no Magic Mike, but that is not what Isak wants to see anyway. Even turns around and shows off his ass, he gives Isak a small peek of his crack and pulls his undies back up. The jeans end up on the floor and there is something mega hot in the way Even kicks them away. Even blushes adorably when Isak whistles at him.

“Stop. Or I’ll stop.”

“Don’t you dare”, Isak groans.

Even smiles. Isak is sure he likes the way Isak looks at him, how much he wants him. Isak licks his lips slowly and Even continues his dance. He is facing Isak again, rocking his bulge alluringly, hypnotizing his lover. Isak looks at the wisp of hair that dives under the waistband and remembers how bare he is himself. He touches his shaved skin in secret under the covers and smiles. So good. So nice. So smooth.

“You’re so fucking special”, Even hums along and removes his underwear. Isak has seen his dick a hundred times and still loves looking at it. It is beautiful. It looks tasty. Isak turns the music off and puts his phone away.

“Come to bed”, Isak says softly. He wants to touch that body, every inch of it. Even tries to pull the covers away from Isak but he grabs them. “No! Mine!”

“This is going to be tricky if you don’t come out of there.” Even smirks. But he is a good boy and lays down next to Isak, stretching his naked body on the bed. Isak turns on his side to face him.

“I want to take it slow”, he says. “And if you just press all that skin against mine I won’t be able to control my urges.”

Even’s eyes twinkle as he presses his lips on Isak’s. The kiss is hungry and happy, they are smiling into each other’s mouths, purring with the joy of being intimate with the one you love. It is not a kiss to say hello or good morning, it is a kiss with a solid presence right here and right now. It is a sex kiss, and those are a wild and powerful breed.

The kisses leave Isak out of breath. He tries gasping for air from Even’s skin but it only makes things worse. In a good way. He’s feeling light headed and dizzy, he’s forgotten how words work, all he can do is communicate in sharp raspy breaths. Yes, Even, kiss me again, oh god yes, kiss my neck, nibble my ear, oh Even the things you do to me, the things you make me want to do.

Isak grabs Even’s wrist and guides his hand under the covers along his chest. Even presses down firmly, Isak is flat on his back and under that pressure, it feels like he’s being controlled by his lover and he loves the sensation. I’m yours, Isak says without words, he says it with his skin and his body, the way it shivers and bends. He still cannot speak. He can only moan as Even’s fingers travel lower. Lower, lower, lower still, over his chest and his abdomen, and when they suddenly stop Isak holds his breath. Will Even like it?

“Fuck, Isak”, Even whispers, stretching the F in a soft sigh. Then he kisses him again, he kisses him hard and deep and lets his fingers feel around on the newly discovered skin. It feels amazing. It makes Isak stumble in the kiss. He wants to ask, to make sure that Even really likes it, but he can’t. His brain doesn’t work. Only his body works right now and it doesn’t want to talk, it wants to fuck.

The way Even keeps touching him under the covers, looking at him with his fingertips instead of his eyes, is so hot. Isak lays very very still, forcing his body into cooperation. He wants to focus, to really feel Even’s touches, to really see his face when he explores. He is so beautiful. His eyes barely open, like his lips, which curve into the faintest smile. Please tell me you like it, Isak thinks with all his might. Please like it.

Even brushes the root of his cock, strokes his groins, cradles his balls, and can’t find one single hair in there. He lets his fingers wander lower, behind the scrotum, and when Even’s fingers meet Isak’s shaved crack they both gasp. Even pushes his finger between the cheeks, moves it up and down along the crack and finds it completely bare.

“That’s just..fuck.”

Even looks happy. He sounds happy. Very happy. He kisses Isak again, his hand still down there, Isak finally lets himself move. He presses his ass against that hand, he lifts his head up to kiss Even deeper. He rocks his hips slowly. He grabs the covers and pulls them away, finally revealing himself, like a statue in an exhibition. Here it is, his shaved body. Legs he left as they are, and his pits, but otherwise..shaved. It’s all gone. Isak really likes the way it looks. All the shades of pale and pink.

Even sits up to look at him. To really look, he stares at Isak’s bareness eyes wide open and lips parted. Isak looks at Even. Please, love, please.

“You look amazing”, Even says. Relief rushes over Isak in a warm tide. He likes it. He likes him. He smiles a little, a bit timid and coy. He still can’t talk. So he has to sit up himself and grab Even, pull him down with him, captured in a passionate kiss. Isak wraps his legs around Even and presses him against his hips. It feels so good. He is so fucking horny. He needs this, he wants this, so bad.

“It feels so naughty”, Even whispers against Isak’s ear. “You’re my naughty boy.”

Even’s words feel like electricity in Isak’s body. They make his nipples hard, his dick twitch and drip. He  _ is _ Even’s naughty boy right now, and he loves it so much. Isak moans softly and rocks his hips again. He rubs himself against Even, savouring the sweet friction on his dick. He really wishes Even wants to fuck him this time, but he doesn’t want to ask. Because one, he still can’t speak, and two, an essential part of that wish is that Even just  _ has to _ fuck him, and asking for it would ruin that. Isak will just have to try his best to make Even want to do him.

Isak turns on his back and pulls Even on top of him. His legs wrapped around Even’s waist, grinding his ass against Even, moaning softly. Please oh please oh please take charge now. Isak moves his arms above his head, wrists crossed, and moans so loud it’s almost a scream when Even grabs them with one hand. Fucking yes.

Even chuckles softly against his chest, kissing his collar bones.

“Such a naughty little..” Even’s voice disappears into a mumble as he closes his lips around Isak’s nipple and sucks at it. Isak scream-moans again. It feels so good. Isak always enjoys sex with Even, but now he just feels constantly so fucking sexy himself that he never has before. He is desirable, he is fuckable, he is hot. He didn’t know he wanted that this much. Isak opens his legs as he feels Even’s body leave his, he opens his eyes and stares up at Even who is still, oh god, holding his wrists tightly in place. He can’t speak, he can barely breathe, his eyes full of lust and need. Isak squirms a little. Even reaches for the lube, oh fuck yes, yes.

“Stay”, Even whispers and presses firmer down on Isak’s wrists. He lets go but Isak doesn’t move his hands, Even told him to keep them here and he will obey. Even moves down between Isak’s legs and lays down there. When Isak feels Even’s tongue on skin that has never felt that kind of a touch he whimpers. His legs shake. He pulls them further apart. Even lets his tongue caress Isak’s shaved balls, he pulls one in his mouth and sucks gently, Isak still whimpers. It’s so intense. It’s so new. Isak looks down and sees his bare cock, already glistening with precum. I’m wet, he thinks, wet like a girl, and that thought turns him on even more. Sure, he hasn’t actually been in contact with a vagina but the theory is somewhat familiar and he knows for sure that girls get wet when they’re turned on. Isak is happy to be a guy, but right now, in this moment, the thought, the phrase really, is so hot: he is Even’s wet naughty girl. He says it over and over again to himself in his head, noticing he has closed his eyes again though he has no idea when that happened.

Even opens the lube. Yes, yes, yes, oh Even, finger your naughty shaved girl, yes. The coolness of the lube against Isak’s hole makes him gasp sharply. That gasp turns into a moan when Even presses his finger into him. Isak wishes he could see his shaved ass now, when Even is pushing his finger inside, it must look so dirty and naughty. Isak opens his eyes again and sees Even, sees his face, he looks so focused. He looks like that when he’s memorizing things he sees, and seeing that expression now makes Isak very happy. Maybe next time they could take pictures, Isak thinks, but his thought process gets interrupted when Even hits his sweet spot.

“Fuck!” Hey, he can speak! Finally! But he still doesn’t remember how words work, he tries to say something but out comes only a series of fucks, moans and Even’s name over and over again. Even smirks and keeps working his magic fingers inside Isak, first one and then two, he makes Isak moan and squirm and drip and drool in a writhing mass of lust and want. When Even pulls his fingers away Isak is a bit disappointed. He lies there, his hands still where he was told to keep them, his legs and his hole open, panting.

Even spreads Isak’s cheeks apart and presses his lubed up dick against his hungry hole. Isak whimpers, he moans, he licks his lips over and over again. Yes, yes, take me, take your naughty girl, fuck me hard. It feels amazing, Even’s hard dick sliding inside him, his body giving in and just taking it. Bit by bit. Finally Even is all the way in, his balls touch Isak’s ass and Isak gasps. Yes. He is filled, he is full of Even, Even is splitting him in two and it’s so good. When Even starts to move inside him, in and out, Isak is panting again.

It’s so good. Even fucks him, he fucks him so deep and hard, gradually picking up his pace until they reach the rhythm they both like best. Fast, not too fast, hard, not too hard. It took them a while to find the best pace but this is it, this makes them both moan out loud. Isak lifts his left leg on Even’s shoulder to make himself tighter, he’s so close to coming and he wants to take Even as close as possible before that. He almost resists when Even turns his hips into a better angle because that will rub him better, it will make him come faster, but he can’t resist it. The urge is too strong now, he just wants more, he wants it all and he wants it now. So when Even is poking and rubbing his point of pleasure Isak finally has to disobey his lover, he moves his hands, he grabs his dick furiously and jerks off fast. He screams when he comes.

Even pulls out after Isak has come. He gets so fucking sensitive after coming that if Even still keeps fucking him it almost hurts. Sometimes it’s okay for both of them but now Even apparently wants to give Isak the possibility to enjoy himself in peace. Isak cracks his eyes open and looks at Even, his hand moving up and down on his dick, and when he comes all over Isak’s shaved ass and balls it makes Isak moan as well.

After Even has cleaned them both with some tissue paper he lies down next to Isak. Isak curls up against him immediately, sighing softly. That was amazing. Fuck. The afterglow is more than a glow, it feels like a fire, and Isak is happy to burn in it.

“So..you like it?”

Even laughs. His laughter is bright and joyous.

“Yes”, he says as his laughing finally settles down. “You could say I like it. It’s hot.”

Isak purrs happily and rubs Even’s shoulder with his temple. Even thinks he’s hot.

“Will you still want me if I let it grow back?”

Even presses his fingers gently under Isak’s chin and turns his face up. To look him in the eye.

“I will want you no matter what, baby. You’re gorgeous. I have always wanted you, from the first time I saw you. Okay?”

Isak frowns slightly but nods. Okay. After that kind of sex it’s easy to believe.

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too”, Even says. He kisses Isak. When he pulls back he smiles, and his smile has a sound. It’s the sound of Isak’s heart pounding in his ears, it beats and it sings here I am, this is my home. This. Is. Home.


End file.
